Just Like We Are
by Nightmares Queen
Summary: Mereka pernah punya cerita sendiri di masa lalu. Kisah cinta konyol berputar-putar ala anak remaja. Namun mereka sekarang sudah punya jalan masing-masing. Mereka sudah punya keluarga dan cinta yang harus mereka jaga. Jadi, perasaan yang konyol dahulu, sudah bisa diutarakan bukan?/Cover not mine!/CANON


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Pairing:** **ShikaIno/slight ShikaTema and SaIno**

 **Genre:** **Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Rate: T for Teenager**

 **Warning: Miss Typo,** **bit** **OoC,** **CANON/After Fourth Ninja War** **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Nightmares Queen** **Proudly Present:**

 **Just like what we are**

 **.**

Mereka pernah punya cerita sendiri di masa lalu. Kisah cinta konyol berputar-putar ala anak remaja. Namun mereka sekarang sudah punya jalan masing-masing. Mereka sudah punya keluarga dan cinta yang harus mereka jaga.

Jadi, perasaan yang konyol dahulu, sudah bisa diutarakan bukan?

.

"Inojin!"

Ini kali kesepuluh hari ini wanita muda bersurai pirang keemasan itu memanggil-manggil nama putra semata wayangnya yang baru berusia delapan tahun.

Ah demi Tuhan, ia tak habis pikir kenapa anaknya itu sangat senang melarikan diri darinya. Seingatnya dia sewaktu kecil tak pernah melarikan diri dari ayah atau ibunya. Malah dialah orang yang selalu menemukan anak yang 'melarikan' diri dimasa lalu.

Aah, masa lalu. Ino Yamanaka—wanita muda yang sedang kita bicarakan, menggeleng pelan saat dua kata itu melintas di kepalanya. Masa lalu.

Sederet cerita pernah ia ukir selama lebih dari separuh usianya di masa itu. Dari yang paling membahagiakan hingga yang paling menyedihkan.

Cerita yang paling menyedihkan bagi Ino adalah bagaimana ia kehilangan Ibu kemudian Ayahnya, membuatnya menjadi yatim piatu setelahnya.

Dan cerita yang paling membahagiakan untuknya adalah ketika ia berkumpul bersama semua rekan-rekannya, dan jatuh cinta.

Walau pun dalam kenyataannya, kisah cinta Ino tidak sebagus yang ia harapkan. Ia pernah ditinggalkan, meninggalkan, dan kemudian ditemukan. Konyol, tapi itulah kenyataan.

Pertama, ia jatuh hati pada si bungsu Uchiha. Bahkan semua anak gadis di akademi jatuh hati pada si Uchiha muda. Dan kisah cinta itu membuatnya mengalami rivalisme yang sangat ekstrem dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Sakura Haruno.

Namun ketika bungsu Uchiha itu mengkhianati desa dan pergi mengikuti si iblis ular Orochimaru, Ino tak yakin lagi apakah ia masih mencintai pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Atau mungkin, benarkah ia pernah benar-benar mencintai Sasuke Uchiha?

Ino tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti saat itu, dia _ditinggalkan_.

Tapi, Ino juga pernah meninggalkan. Ia tahu karma itu ada, oleh karena itu dia yakin apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya adalah karma dari perbuatannya.

Ino buta, dan nampaknya kurang peka.

Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji tumbuh bersama sedari kecil. Semua karena orang tua mereka berteman baik. Chouji selalu berkata bahwa Shikamaru menaruh hati padanya. Tapi Ino tidak percaya, tidak mau percaya.

Shikamaru yang pemalas, Shikamaru yang hobi tidur, dan Shikamaru yang selalu bilang 'merepotkan' jika Ino meminta bantuan. Rasanya mustahil Shikamaru yang seperti itu tahu apa artinya cinta.

Ino terus mengejar Sasuke, dan ia mengabaikan Shikamaru yang mengejarnya.

Ia, saat itu sudah _meninggalkan_.

Kenyataan pahit adalah ketika ia ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia pikir ia cintai dan meninggalkan orang yang ternyata benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mau mengakui perasaannya terhadap pria pemalas tersebut.

Tapi cinta juga punya kadar kesabarannya sendiri.

Shikamaru terlalu cepat mencintainya.

Dan Ino, terlalu lambat untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Jadi ketika ia mulai berfikir untuk menerima perasaan pemuda jenius itu, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Sekarang, posisi Ino di hati Shikamaru sudah tergantikan. Oleh seorang wanita dari Negara pasir yang berkali-kali berhadapan langsung dengan si pemuda dalam pertarungan. Konyol memang mengingat bagaimana cinta bisa tumbuh dalam perselisihan.

Dan Ino menyadari bahwa akhirnya ia sendirian.

Ia terlalu naïf. Ia mengejar si bungsu Uchiha dan mengabaikan si jenius Nara. Dan akhirnya ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

" _Tapi kau gendut, dan jelek._ "

Hingga akhirnya ia datang dalam hidupnya.

Ino terbiasa dengan pujian. Dia cantik, dan digadang-gadang sebagai kunoichi dengan penampilan paling menarik. Hanya pemuda itu yang berani mengata-ngatai dirinya seperti itu. Entah apa karena pemuda itu yang terlalu jujur atau Ino yang terbiasa dipuji.

Tapi pertemuannya dengan Sai membuatnya sadar,

Bahwa ia telah _ditemukan_

Jadi, ketika Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan memutuskan hidup bersama Sakura dan Shikamaru yang akhirnya memutuskan menikahi Temari,

Ino tidak merasa kesepian.

Tidak akan pernah, Ino yakin itu.

Iya kan?

.

"Inojin! Kalau kau tidak segera menampakan dirimu, ibu akan memotong uang sakumu!"

Oke, kini Ino sudah berkeliling selama hampir tiga puluh menit untuk mencari putranya, namun sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa putranya itu akan segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Inojin!"

"Tsk! Urusai, mau berapa lama lagi kau berteriak seperti wanita primitif begitu?"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok pria dengan kunciran nanas tengah berbaring di bawah pohon ek dekat danau, dengan sebuah buku menutupi wajahnya. Janggut tipisnya terlihat mencuat dari ujung buku. Ino kemudian memutuskan untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Oh bagus, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Tuan jenius." Ino menggerutu pelan. Shikamaru menurunkan buku di wajahnya dan menatap Ino sebentar lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Tidakah kau bisa melihat aku sedang beristirahat?" Cemooh Shikamaru sambil kembali memejamka matanya.

"Oh, baiklah. Jadi sementara kau beristirahat disini, aku sibuk mencari putraku!" Setengah berteriak, Ino menyahuti. Shikamaru kemudian dengan malas mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke tengah danau. Di sana, di tengah danau, di dalam sebuah perahu kayu, nampak dua orang bocah laki-laki yang tengah bermain. Melihatnya, Ino langsung menggeram kesal lalu mendekati tepi danau.

"Inojin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau membuat ibu gila?! Cepat kembali kemari!" Ino berteriak nyaring. Perahu yang ditumpangi kedua bocah itu terlihat sedikit oleng kala mereka menyadari wanita pirang yang tengah berdiri di tepi danau sambil berteriak kesetanan.

"Ck. Tak bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Meneriaki mereka seperti itu hanya akan membuat mereka terjatuh ke danau. Aku yakin kau tak ingin anakmu terkena flu bukan." Gerutu Shikamaru sambil mengambil posisi duduk.

Ino merenggut kesal lalu berjalan menghentak, kembali mendekati pria yang dulu menjadi rekan setimnya itu.

"Baiklah bocah jenius, jika saja tidak ada orang yang cukup bodoh membiarkan mereka menaiki perahu di danau, berdua saja di pertengahan musim gugur, anak-anak kita tidak akan terancam terkena flu musim gugur!" Sungut Ino. Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Iya! Lalu siapa lagi yang bisa aku salahkan? Sekarang cepat bawa anak-anak itu kemari!" Setelah itu. Hening. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Keduanya hanya terus saling menatap, hingga akhirnya Shikamaru menghela nafas berat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Awalnya, Ino mengernyit tidak suka, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah pria itu. Menatap dua bocah yang kini tengah berusaha kembali ke tepian. Mendebat pria seperti Shikamaru hanya akan membuang-buang tenaganya.

"Mereka tumbuh dengan cepat." Ino bergumam tanpa sadar saat memperhatikan anak-anak itu berusha mengayuh perahu mereka ke tepi danau.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, ikut menatap ke arah anak-anak mereka.

"Ya kau benar. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau malah menikah dengan pria pucat yang selalu tersenyum aneh itu."

"Dan aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan menikahi wanita seperti Temari-san." Ino mengerut sebal menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru mengenai suaminya. Mereka kemudian saling melemparkan tatapan sebal sebelum akhirnya meledak dalam tawa yang bersahabat.

"Tapi sungguh, kupikir pada akhirrnya kau akan sama seperti Sakura, tidak bisa melupakan si Uchiha itu." Ujar Shikamaru. Ino terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu," Jeda, Ino mendongak menatap lagi sambil menerawang.

"Tapi aku dan Sakura berbeda. Dia awalnya memang cengeng dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi ia punya tekad baja. Itulah yang membedakanku dan Sakura." Ino masih ingat pertarungannya di ujian Chunin dengan gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut. Bagaimana pada akhirnya mereka berdua mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa mereka berdua seimbang. Tapi Ino tak berpikir demikian, ia mengakuinya, walau dengan sedikit enggan, tapi Sakura memang jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Tapi kau juga keras kepala." Celetuk Shikamaru kemudian. Sebuah segitiga siku-siku pun muncul di kepala Ino.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha meledekku?" Sungutnya gusar.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sedang memujimu." Shikamaru buru-buru menjelaskan. Bagaimana pun, sebuah pukulan dari Ino takkan jauh-jauh dari rasa sakit, sekali pun itu ditujukan untuk sebuah guyonan.

"Bagaimana keras kepala bisa menjadi pujian?" Kata Ino sangsi.

"Karena kau keras kepala dalam cara yang baik." Shikamaru menggedikan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Ino mengerling bosan lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kalau kau berfikir bisa merayuku, Nara, kau salah besar." Sebalnya. Shikamaru terkekeh pelan di posisinya.

"Aku takkan berani. Aku belum siap dicabik oleh lukisan-lukisan hidup suamimu"

"Oh, kau sungguh manis." Kini Ino mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berpose layaknya seorang gadis remaja yang baru saja diberikan diskon akhir tahun.

"Nah, apakah kau yang sekarang berusaha menggodaku?" Kini, Shikamaru membalikan pertanyaan Ino. Dan Ino kemudian tertawa nyaring. Dan Shikamaru bersumpah, ia menyukai suara tawa wanita itu, selalu.

"Aku takkan berani dicabik kipas Temari-san."

Dan mereka pun kemudian kembali tertawa bersama.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku selalu berfikir bahwa pada akhirnya kita akan bersama. Kau dan aku, dalam sebuah pernikahan." Ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba di sela tawa mereka. Ino terdiam. Merapatkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak yakin, tapi topik seperti ini terasa sangat aneh untuk mereka bahas. Hei, mereka dua orang pria dan wanita yang sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing.

"Jujur saja. Awalnya aku tak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Kita terlalu berbeda. Kau dan aku. Tapi ketika aku mulai mengerti arti kata 'mungkin saja', semua sudah terlambat." Tapi kemudian Ino berhasil mengatasi kegugupannya dan memilih menjawabnya dengan sebijak mungkin. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino, Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, lalu memperhatikan perahu anak-anak mereka yang kini mulai mendekati tepian danau.

"Dulu aku selalu berfikir, mungkin seandainya kalau kita menikah aku ingin seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata gelap. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan nama saat itu." Akunya sambil terus menatap lurus ke danau.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Ino penuh selidik. Ia tahu ini konyol, bahkan mungkin tak sepatutnya mereka bahas. Mereka sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing. Tapi, Ino ingin tahu. Toh juga, yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah kisah lama bukan? Bolehlah kisah yang hanya menjadi angan itu kembali muncul hari ini.

"Shikai. Nara Shikai. Itu gabungan namaku dan namamu. Aneh bukan?" Shikamaru beralih menatap Ino sambil mengernyit geli. Dan kembali, Ino tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, tidak juga. Itu terdengar manis." Akunya, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Inojin dan Shikadai yang sudah sampai di tepian danau.

"Yaah, bagaimana pun saat ini itu adalah mimpi masa lalu yang takkan pernah bisa diwujudkan. Saat ini, kita sudah memiliki jalan masing-masing." Sambil menghela nafas pelan, Shikamaru melanjutkan.

"Umm, bagaimana pun kau sudah memiliki Temari-san dan Shikadai. Sedangkan aku sudah memiliki Sai-kun dan Inojin. Biarlah semuanya tetap seperti sekarang." Ino segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, nampaknya kedua bocah itu sedikit kesulitan untuk turun dari perahu tersebut.

"Yaa, apapun itu, masa sudah berganti dan aku sudah sangat bersyukur dengan keadaan kita sekarang." Shikamaru tersenyum tulus setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Huum, biarkan kita tetap seperti bagaimana kita seharusnya, Shikamaru." Dan Ino menoleh sambil membalas senyum pria berambut nanas tersebut. Dan Shikamaru tahu, ini semua adalah yang terbaik.

"Ya, kau benar, Ino." Ino mengangguk, lalu melangkah menjauhi bawah pohon ek, tempat dimana Shikamaru masih setia di posisi duduknya, berusaha membantu dua bocah lelaki itu untuk mengurusi perahu mereka. Sebelum akhirnya berhenti sejenak dan berbalik ke belakang.

"Nee, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mendongak pelan, mendapati Ino yang sudah berhenti melangkah dan kini tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Kalau dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bertemu lagi, aku harap impianmu di masa lalu itu akan bisa terwujud."

"Semoga saja."

Dan Shikamaru tahu, ia dan Ino sama-sama mengerti, bahwa apapun yang terjadi saat ini. Biarkanlah itu menjadi sebagaimana seharusnya. Shikamaru dengan keluarganya, dan Ino dengan Sai dan Inojin.

Semuanya,

Seperti apa yang seharusnya

.

 _Bila nanti kita hidup di rumah yang berbeda, maukah kau mengunjungiku sebagai teman baik yang dahulu mengharap hidup di atap yang sama?_

 **Fin**

 **a.n.**

Yosh, hanya sebuah ficlet singkat yang muncul tiba-tiba dalam kepala saya. Sekali-sekali, pingin buat yang begini pemirsah ^.^

Sekalipun ShikaIno bukan CANON, tapi saya tetap mencintai mereka.

Berminat untuk meninggalkan 'jejak' anda?

Sign

Queen


End file.
